Burnt Possessions
by LetsFlyToHogwarts
Summary: A and B are best friends at Wammy's House, even if they are quite weird. The duo are inseparable, but when something happens to the other - is all that is left over burnt possessions? {Oneshot, also published on Wattpad under FlytoHogwarts}


"B!"

"Nnng..."

"BBBBBBBBB!"

"Uuuuuug... W-What..."

"Geddup!"

"Whhhhhyyyy."

"I said so!"

"Fine..." The older teen groggily opened a bright red eye and peered at the excited younger, who sat perched on his side - as in, he sat on B's side.

"W-What do you waaaant." B grumbled as he sat up, raising an eyebrow at the boy who would easily pass as a doppelganger - A, aka L's first successor. A was an odd teen, he was younger than B - who was older at 17, opposed to A's 15 - but the younger was past the 6 foot mark and towered above B. Not forgetting that while B spent his time scribbling drawings in red pen and painting his side of the room a suspiciously smelling, red colour, A watching him airily whilst writing notes for countless exams he'd be sure to pass.

"Watari said you can have that separate room you wanted!" A beamed, tugging B's sleeve as his eyes widened happily, causing him to hug him tightly. "R-Really...?" A grin escaped B as he clung onto the turtleneck of the other. A nodded happily, hugging his best friend back, "You finally get that room you wanted~ Plus then you can cover the entire room in those 'blood stains' you love." A grinned and indicated to the wall that was next to B's bed, that was coated with hand prints to drips and splatters all over it.

B grinned sheepishly, pulling his duvet off himself and swinging his legs around so he sat next to A, a hand running through his hair, ruffling it and glancing about. "So you're finally kicking me outta here?" He teased, nudging A playfully who poked his tongue out, clinging onto B's arm in his usual fashion.

"Meanie Beyond."

"Meanie Ayato."

They teased, A knew B's name - B saw A's name. Wammy's House was filled with secrets and mystery, like how B had funny eyes and strange wings he kept hidden... But A had a split personality that liked to come out for a chat occasionally.

They were strange, but they embraced it.

* * *

"Last box..." B smiled, setting the last little box of odd assortments in his new attic room he had. There was plenty of space, he was close to A... But still far away from all others. He grinned, inspecting the wall that wouldn't remain white for much longer. The window stuck a little, so he wasn't to shut it fully, he remembered as he poked his head out it.

"I do hope he's okay." He thought aloud, scampering back downstairs, after having not seen A for a while.

_He's fine. The numbers are too high._

He reassured himself, recalling the numbers that would idly float above a person's head - below their name. It was normal, for him.

B slid down the banister, jumping off infront of A's room and strolling in as if were still his own. The room was empty, A hadn't moved furniture to his new-found space, the room was still half red, it was untouched. B tilted his head, peering about, unsure about why A hadn't been seen.

"I mean... He went missing once... He's probably wandered..." He shrugged, strolling out the room, not noticing the note that was stuck onto the other side of the door, next to where the teen stood moments before leaving.

Joined handwriting, gone. A mass of scribbles and scrawled apologies. It was rushed.

* * *

He counted the hours. All eight of them.

His room was set up. He completed all his work. The week after's work. He paced a hole in two carpets and repaired them.

A was still missing, and it was getting late.

"I-I can't stay here..." He grabbed his hair, standing up from sitting on the steps outside Wammy's, ignoring the staring faces of kids in the window. _Nosy little brats, they don't even realise that A's more important than them..._

B laid down a letter he clutched, it was addressed to A. He couldn't handle it more, he spread his wings, ripping the fabric on the back of his shirt as they extended. Wings of the Shinigami, as A had called them.

B lolled his head back, letting the wings outstretch and black feathers to ruffle in the wind as he heard the terrified screams of kids inside the building. "Well... It had to happen eventually..." He sighed heavily, running and jumping up into the air. If A wasn't at Wammy's, he'd find him wherever he wandered, he thought as he took to the skies. His eyes shining bright red, his wings flapping to keep him airborne. He was truly half Shinigami.

* * *

A was clutching his head in agony.

His split personality was back.

But... It wasn't... _Him. _It was... Some deranged person. Nothing like the person B communicated with.

He kept blacking out every 5 minutes, but would awake to find his arms and legs covered in scratches and injuries and bleeding out. More and more every time.

He had to find B... He wasn't here... He would comfort him. B would make everything better.

_If I can just make it back... I can find B! He'll be there... He'll help._

A nodded to himself, clutching the wall he leant against, inside the rickety old building he sought as shelter. If he can stay awake long enough, 15 minutes at the most, he can get back to Wammy's...

"... Home..." He whispered, his throat dry from not drinking all day, as he dragged his feet to the busted-down door in his attempt to make it back. So he could see his precious B. Beyond.

He didn't notice the abnormal sight. The people staring at the flying man. His head felt like it was going to explode.

A was guided across a street, the poor passer-by thought he may be dying. He wasn't dying.

_The numbers were too high._

"O-Oh... A letter..." A reached out his hand, nearly toppling onto the front steps - instead giving up and sitting down, so he was laid out on the stairs in a nearly-dead fashion. He made it back. Finally.

"I-I... I'll read it... Later." He gulped, pocketing it and grabbing ahold of the stairs to drag himself back up, staggering into the house where he would eventually collapse the moment he stepped foot inside. Atleast he had people to catch him.

But it wasn't B.

B wasn't there.

And A, or atleast who they _thought_ was A, was at Wammy's.

A split personality gone psychopathic.

A split personality gone psychopathic _with an obsession with fire._

* * *

B sighed, landing atop the roof of Wammy's as he saw the windows gently illuminating the night. He'd searched for 2 hours. That made 10 hours without sight of A.

He shook his head sadly, climbing into his bedroom by the roof window and shutting it fully behind him.

If _only_ he'd used the front door.

He'd have known.

That building...

The busted old building with the broken down fire alarm, rickety stairs and psychopath inside.

A was back, normal - sweet - A. But it'd been too late.

He'd set the building on fire.

* * *

"Everybody out!" Watari shouted to the kids as he hurried them out.

_B had headphones on._

"Now is everyone here?" He counted the heads of the nervous Letters and Nicknames

_B rolled onto his side, changing his song._

Q, Mello, Near, Matt, Near, D, A... B?

The window of A's bedroom exploded in a burst of flames, spreading to the nearest ones.

_B tilted his head, pausing for a moment before passing the odd sound off as background sound of his song he didn't notice originally._

"A?! Where's B?!"

"I-I dunno...! I thought he was hiding in his room...!"

"He went out to look for you... Maybe he's still out...?"

Yeah, right. For nearly 3 hours. Everyone's thought was the same. 2 hours was his maximum he could spend effort on one task.

Everyone's head's simultaneously turned to the small room at the top, with the little window that was shut. The little isolated room.

_B rolled about his bed, grumbling about the walls._

Q's room burst into a series of flames, followed by D's, Mello's next.

* * *

B stifled a cough, taking notice of the visibly darkened air that felt hard to breathe. Was something happening?

Headphones placed aside, he stood and shuffled to his door, where the teen's eyes widened. He opened the door, allowing smoke to cloud his vision further. He slammed the door shut. Coughing, he heard the crackle of fire, the sound of shouting, of crying. Of calling.

He had to get out...

He jumped up to the roof window, his mistake. He shut the window. "The window stuck a little, so he wasn't to shut it fully."

Shit.

B ran back to the door, gulping the last bit of fresh air before flinging the door open. He was greeted by more smoke than before, he tried to ignore it, running down the rickety and collapsing stairs, getting caught by falling pieces of debris as he made his way down them. Everything was burning, falling, crumbling. He needed to get out. Now.

His lungs felt like they couldn't take it anymore, the smoke getting to him and stopping his normal breathing. Thick with smoke, his clothes slowly burning away, skin charred and blackened. His determination to get out was strong. He had to. He absolutely had to...!

B jumped, no... Fell, though a crumbled hole in the floor, right down to the ground floor quite close to the entrance. If he made it out, he'd survive. He'd be in hospital for months, but he'd be okay eventually. Right?

He clutched his leg, using a piece of metal to stabilise his balance, though immediately getting burnt by the high temperature of it. B winced and limped his way to the doors, where the cool night wind managed to gently brush his hair out his face.

His burnt hair.

His charred skin.

His crumbling shirt.

His nearly dead body.

"H-He has to be h-here...!" A cried, looking up at the tall insomniac who had his arms around the smaller in his attempt to comfort him.

"He's not stupid, if he were to be in there, then he'd be dead." L sighed.

"T-T-THAT'S NOT COMFORTING A-AT ALL!" A shouted, pounding his fists onto the chest of L, before breaking down into sobs, hiding his face in the taller's shirt and cried his heart out.

The doors were kicked open more.

A figure appeared.

He stumbled and grabbed ahold of the doors.

His face barely managing a smile.

A burnt face.

Damaged. But the face smiled. The foot stumbled forward.

The 15 year old's face lit up, he went to run towards the 17 year old, hand outstretched to hold him close. To hug him. To help him until they got an ambulance there.

"A... A-A..." The damaged boy smiled, head tilted, his hand also reaching out. A blackened hand. Damaged.

"I-I'm here...!" A cried, his word cascaded into slow motion as his eyes watered. Tears sailing down his cheeks. Undamaged cheeks.

A crash...

The 17 year old paused.

He stared back at the building.

"B NO!" He screamed, watching as he, him, his best friend, was engulfed in the explosion. The fire's intensity exploded. The flames surrounded him.

The body fell. Lifeless. Taken.

His personal possession.

His best friend.

A brother.

Was taken.

Burnt.


End file.
